Consequences
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Puck isn't sure how he feels about his brother's new boyfriend. Sure, Kurt is really in love with Blaine, and he seemed to feel the same way, but what kind of brother would Puck be if he didn't make sure Blaine knew Kurt's big brother was watching?


**Consequences **

_Puck isn't sure how he feels about his brother's new boyfriend. Sure, Kurt was really in love with Blaine, and Blaine seemed to feel the same way, but what kind of brother would Puck be if he didn't make sure Blaine knew Kurt's heart wouldn't get broken without consequences. _

Contains Pummel Brothers, Puck trying to be tough, and a more-oblivious-and-puppylike-than-canon!Blaine! This fic is not meant to be taken seriously. It's just a short, fun, little fic with a teeny tiny bit of angst thrown in because it's my secret ingredient for everything.

Enjoy!

00

Puck watched the two with narrowed eyes.

_Look at that over-gelled little hobbit. He thinks he can just seduce my bro, just like that?_ Blaine was whispering something in Kurt's ear and Kurt was giggling like a school girl in response. Puck dug his nails into his knees. _My bro ain't that easy, boy. You better step back!_

But then Kurt leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's cheek. The short boy's eyes widened, a blush playing across his cheeks. He broke the eye contact he was holding with Kurt, clearly flustered. The smile on Kurt's face told Puck all he needed to know. Kurt was in love. _Oh you curly haired sneak!_

That was it. It was in that exact moment that Puck resolved to show Blaine if he was going to date Kurt he needed to be aware of some rules. But he needed to find the right time to do it, Kurt couldn't be around. If he was he'd never let Puck hear the end of it. No, he'd need to pick the right place and the right time – fifth period seemed like a good idea. Blaine had a free period and Puck had math...so they both had a free period.

Puck waited by the choir room, knowing that was where the New Directions kids spent all their free periods. Once Blaine was alone inside Puck descended on his prey.

"Hey there, hobbit." Blaine jumped, clearly not having expected the older boy to be there.

"Oh, hey Puck!" Blaine greeted brightly, face lighting up at the sight of his fellow club member. _'Oh, hey Puck!' Sheesh, kid thinks he's gonna wear me down with puppy-ness. Uh-huh. Ain't gonna happen. Puckasaurus is gonna show him what's what._

"What cha' doin' here?"

Blaine blinked, and with a questioning laugh responded, "I have a free period." _Oh. Right. Stupid question_. "Don't you normally have math right now?"

Puck shrugged, "Class is for chumps." _That's right. Show this kid how tough you are._

"But I thought you didn't want to get in trouble anymore." Blaine said, a look of concern on his face. "Puck, I don't think skipping is a good idea." He actually sounded _worried_.

_Wha—this kid can't be serious!_

"It's not a big deal-" Puck started to say, but stopped. _Wait a minute! I'm trying to show this kid who's boss! I don't need to explain anything to him!_ "I had something I wanted to…discuss with you." Puck made sure to pause for effect, trying to size Blaine up.

"Ok." Blaine said, stupidly calm. "What's up?" _Damnit, this kid really is a puppy. Does he not understand I'm trying to intimidate him?_

"I understand you and my bro Kurt are an item now." Puck narrowed his eyes, flexed his muscles, tried to make Blaine flinch, feel nervous. But Blaine had neither reaction. The kid just fucking _blushed_.

"Well, I don't know about…about us being an _item_." He laughed dreamily, sitting back into one of the seats.

_Wait, no – don't act lovey! I'm trying to scare you, damnit!_ "I wanted to let you know that if you date him you need to remember one thing."

Blaine glanced up at Puck, intrigued. "Oh? What?"

Puck leaned down, trying to make himself as menacing as possible. Blaine _finally_ had the decency to lean back, looking unnerved. "He's my brother. And if you break his heart I'll break every bone in your body."

Puck held the shorter boy's gaze for a long moment, a feeling of accomplishment filling him as Blaine finally looked scared.

And then Blaine started crying.

And fuck if it didn't stab Puck in the heart.

"Woah – dude!" Puck quickly stood up, holding up his hands in defense, "I'm not gonna do it now!"

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, quickly wiping his face, "I'm sorry – it's not that." He hid his face, clearly embarrassed by the over show of emotion.

Puck paused, eyeing the shorter boy. "Then what is it?"

Blaine sniffled, looking up at the mohawk'd boy. "I just…it's so nice that you're doing this for Kurt." Puck froze. _He can't be serious right now._ "You're just so thoughtful and such a good brother." _No. No. Don' call me thoughtful! Call me scary!_ "I'd kill for someone to care that much about me." The sentiment was whispered, Puck almost didn't hear it, and from the look on Blaine's face it was clear he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Puck let out a deep sigh, sitting down beside Blaine. Clearly the intimidating wasn't going too well, he might as well resign himself to that. "Kurt cares about you."

Blaine shrugged, "He does but…it's not the same. It's not the same as having someone go up to _him_ and threaten _him_ about breaking _my_ heart. Ya' know?" He sighed, "I mean, not that I want anyone threatening Kurt…I just wish someone cared that much…about me." He shrugged, looking away.

Puck bit his lip, taking in the pathetic boy in front of him. He thought about Kurt feeling this way, just wishing someone cared about him. Puck's heart broke at the idea. _Blaine just needs a brother. Maybe…maybe I could be his brother. If he's dating Kurt he might as well be, right?_

Nudging Blaine, Puck said, "I can threaten him if you want."

Blaine laughed, "I don't think it'd have the same effect coming from _his_ brother." Puck laughed with along with the other boy. Sobering up Puck said, "You know, I wasn't kidding. Kurt _does_ care about you. He doesn't shut up about you."

Blaine laughed, "He doesn't?"

"No, man. He's completely into you." Blaine smiled, looking down at his hands. "Well, since my big brother act has failed I think I'm just gonna go to math now."

Blaine grinned up at the other teen as he stood. "Sorry I ruined it. I _was_ intimidated."

"Good. Be sure to tell everyone that, ok?"

"Of course."

Puck made his way to the door, pausing in the doorway. "Oh, and Blaine?" The smaller boy glanced up at him, "I wasn't kidding. I will not hesitate to break your legs if you hurt my little brother." Walking out, Puck pretended he didn't see the smile on Blaine's face at his threat.

_Nailed it._


End file.
